Song For You
by iakhmad303
Summary: Lagu itu Bokuto persembahkan untuk Akaashi sebagai penghibur dan pengungkap perasaannya.


Diambil dari lirik SONG FOR YOU _ AIR BAND.

Bokuto x Akaashi

Kala itu hitam menyisihkan horizon berhias gradien jingga. 5 tahun yang lalu, serangkaian kata meluncur bak air sungai beriyak dari bibir anak SMA, tidak begitu bisa dimengerti perkataan antusias yang tentu ditujukan sebagai hiburan semata. Setidaknya memang benar anggapan itu datang takala memang perasaan bukan sesuatu yang perlu diselami lebih dalam hingga tahu makna dari setiap ungkapan.

Katakan saja masa lampau menunjukan jika memang pubertas telambat diicipi, terbukti dalam urusan percintaan tak minat sama sekali. Sungguh malu mengingat laki-laki kelas 2 SMA belum juga bertemu bunga tidur yang dapat membuat basah kapan saja. Atau sebenarnya sudah pernah, namun tidak begitu tahu menahu apa saja petunjuk seorang laki-laki menginjak dewasa. Tapi.. Hei! guru disekolahnya pernah menyinggung soal kedewasaan, bahkan ketika SMP pun itu pernah terjadi. Bentuk fisiknya sudah berkembang, artinya bukan masalah pubertas kedewasaan yang menjadi pertanyaan telambat atau tidak hingga tak paham apapun perkara cinta yang sering dielokan teman sebaya sebagai perasaan istimewa. Bahkan anak kecil yang belum menginjak pubertas saja sudah berani mengungkapkan kata cinta yang entah mereka tahu maknanya atau tidak.

Lalu disini, si penulis enggan bercerita mengenai ketidakminatan akan cinta. Jelas saja narasi dari athour berkenaan dengan hubungan seorang pemuda yang(mungkin sedikit) bingung dengan omongan dari kakak kelasnya; pemilik surai dwiwarna, hitam dan putih mencuat keatas(mirip burung hantu jika diperhatikan dengan seksama).

Tentu saja ungkapan dari kakak kelasnya itu meluncur takala air mata berlinang menelusuri lekuk wajah. Sungguh pengecut benar kala itu, menangis tanpa malu di hadapan kakak kelas bahkan adik kelasnya pun mungkin melihat juga bagaimaan ia terisak di tengah lapang. Jika pun setelah ini bisikan akan berkoar mengatakan hal miring tentang dirinya, ia tidak pelu peduli dan tak perlu menanggapi. Hatinya sesak, tidak mampu manahan air mata yang pada akhirnya menerobos bendungan yang susah-susah ia bangun sebelumnya. Salahkan saja semua pada pemuda burung hantu, membuat dia harus menangis di tempat umum. Si burung hantu sendiri disertai cengiran konyolnya malah membekap tubuhnya, tanpa bisa membaca situasi. Ingin sekali dia mencekik leher kakak kelas yang dengan lancangnya menghembus nafas di celuk leher.

Keiji jelas mengetahui tindakan kakak kelasnya sermata-mata ditujukan sebagai penghibur untuk ia yang sedang bersedih dalam ketidak pastian apa yang membuat ia sampai menangis sesegukan. Untuk mereka yang melihat bagaimana Keiji; siswa terkenal akan ketenangannya tiba-tiba menangis, itu sebuah hal langka hingga mungkin perlu diabadikan dalam sebuah potret fugura atau video yang menyatakan khilafan orang lain.

Sesegukan Keiji sendiri mereda ketika Bokuto Kotaro, kakak kelasnya berbisik mengungkapkan serangkaian kalimat yang tidak ia pahami, namun kalimat itu mendatangkan ketenangan.

"Jangan menangis, hanya sapu saja rasa sakit dalam matamu. Itu membuat ku jatuh hati padamu. Maaf cuma ini yang dapat aku ungkapkan pada hatimu." Perkataan bodoh yang terucap dari Kotaro anehnya dapat membuat ia merasa tenang seketika. Keiji sendiri mulai sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang tidak perlu diungkapkan bagaimana datangnya, ia takan mengungkitnya lagi lebih tepatnya dia akan melupakan bagian ini.

Kemudian usai tangisan yang memalukan selesai dan jam sekolah berakhir, Kotaro mengajak Keiji mendatangi sebuah caffe. Ia tidak mengizinkan Keiji pulang terlebih dahulu walau hanya sekedar berganti seragam. Kotaro bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa urusan di caffe sangat penting, karena itu pula Keiji menurut saja ketika tangannya diseret Kotaro memasuki caffe yang hanya terisi beberapa pengunjung.

Keiji duduk di bagian tengah ruangan atas pemintaan Kotaro tentunya. Ia sendirian disana, Kotaro meninggalkannya dengan dalih akan mengurus sesuatu yang entah sesuatu itu apa hingga membuat Kotaro berada di sebuah panggung kecil dengan piano di depannya. Dan sejak kapan seragam sekolah berganti setelan jas mewah yang tersilip bunga mawar dibagian sakunya. Keiji hanya mengerutkan kening menanti apa pun yang akan Kotaro lakukan dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu.

Deting piano mulai mengalun menciptakan melodi, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik sumber suara, menjadikan Kotaro sebagai fokus mereka begitu juga Keiji yang ikut memperhatikan bagaiaman Kotaro bermain benda pengiring melodi, menggerakan jarinya diatas tut-tut piano. Baru kali pertama ini, Keiji mengetahui jika kakak kelasnya itu bisa bermain alat musik dan suara yang di hasilkannya pun tidak lah buruk, malahan terdengar merdu.

Suara serak nan basah pun mulai terdengar, sangat seksi sampai memicu pekikan perempuan, baik pengunjung ataupun pegawai. Kotaro disana sedang bernyanyi, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang ditunjukan khusus untuk Keiji lewat tatapan mata yang seakan mengunci Keiji agara tak berpaling darinya.

Don't cry just sweep your pain from your eyes...

That makes me fall to your heart...

Sorry, it's all.. I can say to your heart...

You'll always with me...

You are my dream..

My sweetest dream..

Please babe don't leave me alone..

Hold me tight..

Close in my arms..

I'm with you wherever you are..

You'll always be my happy life...

This love will last forever..

Trust me, i know what you have been through..

Believe me, i'm here for you..

Feel me, i Always be around you..

Wherever i go..

Riuh tepuk tangan menjadi akhir dari permainan Kotaro. Kotaro mengakhirinya dan ia begegas turun dari panggung. Langkah kaki jenjangnya ia bawa menuju meja tempat Keiji berada.

"Nah bagaimana Akaashi?" tanya Bokuto duduk di depan Keiji yang bengong terhipnotis penampilan Kotaro barusan.

"AKAASHII!?"

Tersentak kaget, Keiji menatap Kotaro. "I.. Iya Bokuto-san?" tanya Keiji bingung karena dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kotaro katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kotaro tanpa ragu bunga yang diselipkan di jasnya, ia tarik keluar dan menyerahkannya kepada Keiji. "Aku menembak mu loh, jadi terima yah?!" rengek Kotaro kembali menjadi sosok menyebalkan yang penuh antusias setelah sebelumnya menjadi sosok keren(yang bertahan sesat saja saat membawakan lagu tadi).

Keiji mengerjap, ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ingat saat ini dirinya sedang buta akan cinta, Keiji terlalu polos untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam warna-warna pink penuh romansa. "Maaf, Bokuto-san. Beri aku waktu," Pilihannya pun jatuh dengan menggantung Kotaro diatas tiang ketidak pastian. Yang digantung? Jangan tanya, ia merekek terus namun anehnya ia tetap sabar menanti jawaban yang akan Keiji berikan suatu saat nanti.

_Fin_

"Akaashi?" Kotaro melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Keiji. "Kau kenapa?"

Plak..

"Tidak apa, Bokuto-san," jawab Keji menepis tangan Kotaro. Membuat tangan kekasihnya itu memerah karena ulahnya atau ulah Kotaro sendiri yang menghancurkan lamunan masa lalunya buyar.

"Sakiiittttt.. Akashiiii," keluh Kotaro mengelus tangannya. "Lagian kenapa sih kau melamun?"

Sudut bibir Keiji terangkat, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedang mengenang masa dimana kau menembak ku," ujar Keiji memberi tahukan apa yang membuat ia terdiam.

Kotaro menopang jarinya di dahu, melakukan pose perbikir. "Ahh! Bagiaman suara ku waktu itu, Akaashi?" Dan Kotaro ingat, ia belum mendapat jawaban akan penampilannya dulu. Sungguh keren, menurut Kotaro sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain piano dan aku pun tak mengira kau bisa berbahasa Inggris, Bokuto-san."

"Hahaha.. Bakatku itu tidak perlu diubar, Akaashi."

Keiji menggulirkan matanya menatap arah lain selain Kotaro. "Yah, aku yakin kau memang sangat berbakat dan itu keren," guman Keiji disertai seburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Aku memang keren," ucap Kotaro bersemangat. "Tapi Akaashi kenapa kau menangis waktu itu?" Keiji diam, ia sudah berjanji takan mengungkitnya.

"Itu rahasia, Bokuto-san," jawab Akaashi disertai senyum miring yang menggoda.

"Arghhh.. Kau curang Akaashi. Selain menggantung perasaanku selama 1 tahun, kau juga tidak mau berbagi," kelu Kotaro menjambak rambutnya furtasi, membangun suasana yang agar lebih dramatis.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah..

Ouh yah.. Untuk pembaca bisa memberikan saran lagu dan pair untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Seperti ini:

That's why you go - Kageyama x Hinata.

Saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini.


End file.
